When Doves Cry (1)
When Doves Cry (1) is the first half to the two-part Season 2 premiere of the Canadian television series, Degrassi: The Next Generation. It originally aired on September 29, 2002 on CTV Television and on October 7, 2002 on The N. The episode was written by story editors Yan Moore and Aaron Martin and directed by Bruce McDonald. The episode is named after the song of the same name by Prince. Summary As a new school year begins, Degrassi expands into a full fledged high school encompassing Grades 9 through 12. Newcomer Craig catches the eye of Emma and Manny, and makes a friend in Sean, but his home life is less than perfect as he deals with an abusive father. Meanwhile, J.T., along with the help of Toby, is looking to find a date. He chooses Paige, who rudely turns him down. Main Plot Craig first appeared in the season two premiere, where he is revealed to be the stepson of Joey Jeremiah. He hangs around the park taking photos of his sister, Angela Jeremiah. His father has never really forgiven his late wife, Julia, for leaving him for Joey and because of this, he starts to take it out on Craig. He is angered that Craig is associating with Joey's family, and forbids him from associating with Angie. It is also revealed that he physically abuses Craig. When Craig got back from seeing Angela, his father found out and followed him to the darkroom. He hit Craig repeatedly with a book, then threw him to the floor and kicked Craig's stomach several times, which later is seen to result in huge bruises. During the incident while beating Craig, his father broke his camera. The next day, he then gave Craig money for a new camera. Craig planned on using this money to run away. He took Angie to the park and played for a while. Angie was trying to tickle him but touched his bruise by accident; he told her a dinosaur hurt him. Angie sees Craig's money and asks what it's for and he tells her that they're going to British Columbia. Meanwhile, Joey was looking for Angela, and found them at an ice cream stand. Angela accidentally told Joey that Craig was going to take her to British Columbia. Joey was outraged about it and told him to stay away from her just like his father ordered him to do in the first place. Subplot J.T. has a crush on Paige and asks her out repeatedly, but is turned down every time. Paige can't believe that a guy like J.T. would ask her out and Spinner and Hazel tell her that they'll give her 30 bucks to go on a date with him so she can get her hair done. Paige agrees, as long as there are conditions.﻿ J.T. is waiting at the movie theater for Paige, who is late. She shows up in a hoodie and sunglasses. J.T. says he has a gift for her and she rudely asks if they can just go see the movie. After the movie they are sitting at a table exchanging cheerleader jokes. Hazel and Spinner show up and ask if Paige is actually having fun. They hand her the money and tell her she earned it. J.T. is shocked and Paige runs off with her friends. She catches up with him at school and sort of says she's sorry. He tells her he always pictured his first date ending in a kiss. Paige laughs and kisses him on the cheek. Trivia= *This is the first episode of Season 2. *The title of this episode is named after the song "When Doves Cry" by Prince. *Pat Mastroianni and Jake Epstein have been added to the opening credits. Also Miriam McDonald's scene at the beginning is slightly different. The camera is zoomed in on her closer and she isn't laughing like she was in the first season, she just has a smirk on her face. The camera also makes a smoother 180 to the computer. The background music in the theme has also changed. It's now in a lower octave and was made longer so there's enough room for the new cast member. There's now a small instrumental solo between the lines, "Mmmmm" and "Be the best". There's also a longer solo at the end of the song. *At Spike's barbeque Joey shook hands with Yick Yu, who went to the same Junior High and High school as Joey, Spike, Caitlin and Snake. *This is the first appearance of Craig, and the second appearance of Joey and Angela since Mother and Child Reunion. *This episode marked the first instance of abuse ever in the DTNG Series. |-| Gallery= craig's dad.PNG craig.PNG sean.PNG LOL.PNG old.PNG joe.PNG chalk.PNG mad.PNG red picture.PNG kicked.PNG camera.PNG wdc1.1.jpg wdc1.2.jpg wdc1.3.jpg wdc1.4.jpg wdc1.5.jpg wdc1.6.jpg wdc1.7.jpg wdc1.8.jpg juliajoeyangie.jpg wdc1.9.jpg wdc1.10.jpg |-| Promos= |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered alphabetically) *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Daniel Clark as Sean Cameron *Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk *Ryan Cooley as J.T. Yorke *Jake Epstein as Craig Manning *Jake Goldsbie as Toby Isaacs *Aubrey Graham as Jimmy Brooks *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Pat Mastroianni as Joey Jeremiah *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Melissa McIntyre as Ashley Kerwin *Christina Schmidt as Terri MacGregor *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos *Dan Woods as Daniel Raditch (voice only) Also Starring *Andrea Lewis as Hazel Aden *Amanda Stepto as Christine Nelson Supporting Cast *Hugh Dillon as Albert Manning *Linlyn Lue as Laura Kwan *Ivette Montieth as Angela's teacher *Alex Steele as Angela Jeremiah Guest Starring *Siluck Saysanasy as Yick Yu |-| Quotes= *J.T.: "Older women, younger men; very hot." Toby: "Older women, J.T. Yorke; very not." *Snake: "Guys, your dedication to grade eight is impressive but GO HOME ALREADY!!" to J.T. and Toby *Joey: (to Albert Manning) Angela misses him, and I know he misses her. |-| Featured Music= |-| Links= *Watch When Doves Cry (1) on Gorillavid (International) Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season Premiere Category:Season 2 Episodes